


Our Stars

by Lunar_Berry



Series: Perfect for me - Sanster Shorts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reason 1, this is totally a date.<br/>Reason 2...does "us"....does "we", matter at all?</p><p>In which Gaster comforts Sans with a promise that will last timelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Stars

**Author's Note:**

> No wingdings in this because I'm not sure how to insert it into my work without it becoming a new paragraph. If anyone knows how to make p class= work in the middle of sentences please let me know!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy! <3

An eerie melody of bells chimed through the air, the quiet rush of the luminous stream bubbling and calming. Being alone in Waterfall had its benefits, and Sans could easily nap along an embankment on the soft mossy grass. As always, his favourite spot was hidden from anyone who would be passing by and had the most concentrations of gems on the ceiling. He could pretend they were stars, if he tried. Though, only one other person knew of this certain place, in fact he was meeting that person here too.  
The soft _swish_ of someone wading through tall grass told Sans his guest had arrived. He sat up, and smiled as Gaster emerged from the grass.  
“Hello, Sans. Sorry if I am late.” He said quietly, with a small smile.  
“No, no, you’re fine. If anything I was, uh, early.” Sans replied, already feeling butterflies in his non-existent stomach.  
“I brought us some snacks. Though, I do believe you have another reason for us being here?” Gaster asked, sitting down beside Sans on the embankment with a basket.  
“Well, 2 reasons. The first one is, this is totally a date.” Sans said with a wink, grinning as Gaster blushed.  
“Reason 2?”  
"Eh, we can get to that later. I'm hungry."  
Gaster chuckled, "Of course you are." He set down the basket he had bought for the occasion, and watched fondly as Sans rifled through it.   
"There are some Cinnamon Buns in there, could you retrieve them?"   
"Yup! And, ahh, ketchup. You know me too well." Sans laughed, tossing the package of bunnies to Gaster who deftly caught them with summoned hands.   
"Tell me, why do you like this spot so much, Sans?" Gaster asked.   
Sans looked up to the ceiling of the cave. "I like this spot because I can pretend those crystals are stars. They twinkle because of reflections from the water."   
"Ah, the human's books that flow down here detail that stars shine and twinkle. They look mesmerising."   
Sans smiled. "I waste a lotta time down here, just imagining what it would be like up there. On the surface."   
Gaster looked up too. "I do not think it is a waste at all, Sans. I often catch myself pondering what it would be like on the surface too."   
"Fresh air, the sky, the plants. Simple things the humans probably take for granted."   
"The stars..." Gaster whispered. There was something comforting about just being around Sans, how at ease he would make Gaster feel. Though he had known him for some time now, Gaster had never truly known how much Sans longed to live on the surface. As the two lapsed into a comfortable silence, the calm stream became a backdrop for the tinkling drops of water that gave Waterfall it's ambience.  
"You usually nap here, am I correct?"  
"Yeah G. Pretty easy to fall asleep here."  
Gaster agreed. "If I could, I would let myself be lulled into sleep." After a pause, Gaster continued. "You never told me the second reason for our date."  
Silence. Then,  
“I wanted to ask if you knew…something.”  Sans stated hesitantly. How could you ever explain a reset?  
“You must elaborate for me to understand, _Sansy._ ”  
Now it was most certainly Sans’ turn to blush. “Heh…well. Do you ever remember things that...haven’t happened?”  
“Hmm…I could say that I have.”  
“Things that could have happened in a different time…” Sans mused, hoping he wasn’t being too confusing.  
“You remember them too, do you not. The resets.”Gaster whispered, his eyes wide.  
“Yeah. That’s right.” Sans confirmed, laying down on his back to stare at the ceiling again.  
“I am…not sure where you are going with this.” Gaster said, but he laid down too so Sans’ head was resting just above his shoulder.  
“I just…wanted to know someone who was going through the same things I see.”  
“How did you figure it out? That I knew?”  
“The ‘first’ day in the lab. The true first one you offered me mustard on my burger, second time it was a full bottle of ketchup.”  
“Ha ha ha, I remember that.” Gaster replied reminiscently.  
“The look on your face when I downed the whole bottle, that was hilarious.” Sans chuckled. “The second time you just shook your head and laughed.”  
“Why did you not say anything sooner?” Gaster asked, a smile still on his face as he turned his head to watch Sans.  
“I was scared it would…all be reset…and that it wouldn’t…matter.” Sans said hesitantly, still looking impassively at the gems above. “That everything we do together…would just stop.”  
Gaster’s face softened, and he moved to hold Sans’ hand in his own.  
“That is okay. We know both know the other keeps memories from resets.”  
“But we’re just…stuck. Doing everything over and over again. Does it even mean anything anymore?” Sans asked, closing his eyes in a grimace. “What’s the point of anything if it just gets reset.”  
“There is a point to us.” Gaster said softly. “We remember. It does not matter if everything is reset, we will be there for each other. Every time we meet, yes it is not new, but it is always similar. The feelings.” Gaster said, watching as Sans opened his eyes and looked at him. “We matter. The fact that we are always close in every timeline must mean something truly amazing.”  
Sans gulped and felt his eyes tear up. _Not crying,_ he thought. “I-”  
“Sans, it is okay to be scared. I am too.” Gaster said simply.  
“ _I don’t want this to end._ ” Sans whispered, turning his head so his words were muffled in Gaster’s shoulder.  
“I promise, it never will. Whichever timeline we are in, I will never leave you. How could I?” Gaster said with a smile, sitting them both up. “After all, what would I ever do without your cooking?”  
“Heh…I guess.” Sans said with a sad smile.  
Gaster looked at Sans, watching as Sans looked down with a blush on his cheeks. _How adorable._  
“Sans, may I do something?”  
“Something?”  
Gaster laughed a little. “Yes, a something, do you trust me?”  
“Of course I trust you.”  
“Then close your eyes.” Sans complied, and after a short second Gaster leaned in towards him softly, gently, his breath ghosting across Sans’ face. He heard Sans’ soft gasp, which made him smile even more.  
Sans tilted his head just a little to the side, relishing in the feeling of Gaster being so close to him, and he felt Gaster move up a hand to cup his jaw, pushing his head up ever so slightly.  
Gaster pressed their mouths together, willing the moment to stay as precious as it was, but even he joined in giggling with Sans when they heard the clack of their bones break the silence.  
“G-gaster holy- that was so-”  
“Adorably cute, oh _Sans_ ,” He gushed, laughing and pressing their foreheads together. “You- oh your cheeks!”  
Sans felt himself blush even more, but he noticed that Gaster was just the same. “I didn’t know you blushed purple,” He brushed against Gaster’s cheek with his hand, “I’m _so_ gonna be seeing _this_ more often.” He winked, delighting in Gaster’s small stutters.  
“M-maybe we should you know, take it, um, uh slow or-”  
“I getcha G, I gotta wine and dine ya first?”  
Gaster laughed again, “Oh, Sans. I don’t need any fancy dinners, all I would like is time with you.”  
Sans snuggled himself into Gaster’s arms, both of them now lying down and watching their stars in the ceiling glitter.  
“That sounds perfect enough to me.” Sans whispered, interlacing his hands with Gaster’s.

**Author's Note:**

> And I still ruin eyes with my awful formatting. But paragraph sentences look so broken!


End file.
